Thermowells are frequently placed in pipes to monitor chemical processes and fluids running through the pipes. These pipes are sometimes inspected or cleaned by pigs, and damage can occur to the thermowells if they are left in the pipes. There is thus a need for a readily retractable thermowell that can be easily retracted under pressure from the pipeline or vessel without the need to depressurize the process.